This invention relates to compositions for treating metal and wood surfaces and more particularly to a composition and method for removing or disguising scratches from automobiles, tables and other items.
Scratches and painted surfaces, such as automobiles, are difficult to disguise or remove. A scratch on a surface of an item, such as an automobile, is merely the absence of paint or coating which has been filled with air instead paint or coating. In order to remove the scratches it is necessary to replace the air with a composition or substance so that the scratch is not visible. Conventionally, if a scratch is minor it can be touched up with paint. Unfortunately, such a touch up usually shows. Another conventional method for removing a scratch is to sand and buff the surfaces and fill the scratch with a rubbing compound and polish. Again, unfortunately, the compound or wax usually makes the scratch even more visible. Thus, in most cases only an expensive and professional repainting of an entire panel on which the scratch exists can remove it.
The prior patented art includes the following relevant patents:
None of the above patents disclose a composition and method of use to remove or disguise scratches in the manner of the present invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a composition and method to disguise and eliminate scratches on painted surfaces of automobiles and other metal and wood articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a composition and method that has long-lasting results.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a use method for a composition that is easy to use.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a scratch removal composition and method that is less time consuming than conventional scratch removal methods.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide such a composition that is relatively inexpensive, especially compared to conventional methods.
An even additional object of the present invention is to restore luster and color to faded surfaces caused by oxidation.
The present invention fulfills the above and other objects by providing a composition for removing scratches from painted and coated surfaces. The composition contains as primary active ingredients linseed oil and teak oil and may be combined with an odor eliminator, such as citrus concentrate. The linseed oil and teak oil are mixed in relatively equal proportions to form the composition. The odor eliminator, such as citrus concentrate, is added to the composition in a small amount to the linseed and teak oil. The method of use for the composition to remove scratches involves cleaning the surface on which the scratch exists by rubbing a wet cloth over it, then drying the scratch preferably using a dry cloth, rubbing the composition over the scratch, then removing any excess composition by rubbing a moist cloth over the surface and finally, drying the surface. Using this composition and method a scratch will disappear completely unless the scratch is very deep.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.